The Adventures of Lindsey and Deb: The Showdown
by Mellogirl123
Summary: the final story of the adventures of Lindsey and Deb. tell me what you guys think of them :


The Adventures of Lindsey and Deb: The Showdown

"Rocko and Jocko! Are you alright?" asked Deb. They were Deb's best men. Rocko was bleeding from his nose; probably broken. Jocko had bruises all over his body. They had been jumped. Their Armani suits were reduced to rags. "Who did this to you?"

"They said they were the Scorpions. Ambushed us…" said Rocko in shorts spurts of breath. Jocko took over for his twin brother. "They said to tell you that run the town now…"

"Where did they get you at?"

"Right before we walked in here," said Jocko. Deb smoothed her ginger hair, deep in thought. She helped Rocko and Jocko to the couches in her office. "Just rest, boys. I'll get somebody to tend to you." They nodded. If they jumped Rocko and Jocko, that meant they had been followed or they already knew where this building was. This was one of their most discreet locations. Only a handful of people knew about it. This is not good. Not good at all.

Lindsey was sitting in her office. She was clicking away at her computer Mac computer with her sneakered feet propped on the desk. Deb marched into Lindsey's office. Lindsey looked her. "Hold on a sec." Deb drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently. Lindsey noticed. "Okay. Dang. What's eating you?"

"Rocko and Jocko were jumped."

"What? By who?"

"The Scorpions. They knew where this building was." Lindsey took her feet off the desk.

"Crapola," she said typing furiously. "Got 'em. One of 'em, at least. Her name is Phoenix. I know her from around. She's their hacker. She's good, but not as good as me, of course." Deb rolled her eyes. Lindsey loved to stroke her own ego. She continued to type.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting a trap. When the rat catches the bait-WHAM!" Deb smiled. "Yes! I'm in! And I just lost it. But I've got the address." Deb gave her partner a high five.

Phoenix was sitting at her computer. A notification popped up. Phoenix opened up the file. A skull and cross bones popped up as another window scanned her files. She tried every short cut she knew to get out of it. Finally it worked. She did a scan of her files. Most of them were gone, including the ones she had encrypted. "Dang it!" she screamed slamming her fist on the computer.

"And I've managed to gather a few party favors from Phoenix's computer as well," said Lindsey with a grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"You got some of their files?"

"Yep. Some of their encrypted files and it looks like somebody's been very naughty."

"Can she trace the virus?"

"Maybe, but she's probably too busy panicking to think to look for the source. She's gonna be busy finding the backup disks for the files that I stole, if she has any. She's gonna try everything she knows how to do in order to keep her boss from finding out. She's a chicken. By the way, Deb, how's your boy friend?"

"Brian? He's not my boy friend. He's probably still trying to hunt us down, all hunched over his computer. It's almost three in the morning, do you think we outta call it a day?"

"Yea. We need rest. Stuff just got real today," said Lindsey putting her sunglasses. Deb did the same. Lindsey pulled her gun out of the front of her pants. "Ya know, your pants are small and you're always wearing skinny jeans. How did you get that to fit in there?"

"Not comfortably, that's for sure," Lindsey said trying to fix her pants as she walked.

Detective Brian sat at his computer. He got a notification of some illegal activity. He pen pointed the source and scrawled it down onto a scrap of paper. Illegal activity on a stolen computer seemed like something that was right up Lindsey and Deb's alley. Their little business was about to come tumbling down like the house made of sticks. Lindsey would be in a place where she couldn't get her hands on a computer and Deb's looks would be of no use to her in prison. If anything, they'd be more of a problem.

Lindsey and Deb pulled up to an abandoned old warehouse in her red Mustang. "So I suppose this is their operations base, huh?"

"It looks like it," said Lindsey.

"Cliché, much?" asked Deb.

"At least our places don't scream 'illegal activity! Illegal activity'," said Lindsey, "it'll be too easy for the cops to find this place."

"Especially if one of those cops happens to be Brian."

"Don't you mean your boy friend?"

"Oh come on. What are you, sixteen?"

"Why yes, actually. Yes I am."

"I forget sometimes," said Deb.

"Good!" said Lindsey. She could see that Deb was trying to cover up a smile. "Aw you actually like him don't you? I could talk to him for you."

"Lindsey, I'm a grown woman. I know how to talk to men."

"Okay, geez, I was just saying. It's not like either of you are making any moves," she said under her breath.

"Let's go," said Deb slipping on a new pair of Carerra sunglasses. She and Lindsey stepped out of the car. "So are we gonna get 'em or what?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Deb. I know Rocko and Jocko are brothers to you, but you've gotta learn to be patient. Deb rolled her eyes "Just because you've got sunglasses on, that doesn't mean I can't see you!" They knocked on the door. Two men opened up. "Good evening, gentlemen. Deb and I would like to-" The men grabbed them. "Well, Deb, I tried to use words." She ducked as Deb kicked the man in the face. He let go of Lindsey. Deb dropped down into a split as Lindsey gave the other guy a round house kick to the face. "That was very Chuck Norris of you," said Deb.

"Thanks."

"And next time I do a split, remind me to stretch first." Lindsey laughed.

"Duly noted."

Phoenix ran her hand through her short, spiky blonde hair. She sat her desk tapping her fingers nervously. Just then Lindsey and Deb walked through the door. She went for her gun, but Lindsey and Deb drew theirs faster. "Drop it," said Deb. Phoenix obeyed, putting her hands up in surrender. Lindsey lowered her gun, but Deb didn't. "Ya know, you're just as smart as I thought you were."

"You set me up!" Phoenix protested.

"And I wanted you to know it was me," she said with a smile of satisfaction.

"I should have known. And you wiped my hard drive! Some of those files are irreplaceable!"

"Yea, Phoenix, I'm a criminal. It's what I do. A number of the things you've done would be considered a federal offense. It would be a shame if the cops were to find out about it."

"You wouldn't."

"I already have," she said dismissively. Now it was Deb's turn.

"Who do you work for?" she asked pointing the gun in Phoenix's face. Phoenix panicked.

"Hey, Lindsey, call off your friend here." Lindsey shrugged.

"If I were you I'd answer her. Deb is not patient." For dramatic effect Deb moved her forefinger that was seated on the trigger. "You guys are crazy," said Phoenix, "his name is the Dragon. I don't know much about the guy. He isn't the kinda guy you want to make an enemy of though. He said if I joined him that he would pay me well, and if I didn't I would be disposed of. I don't want to be disposed of."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah."

"Take us to him," said Lindsey.

"But-" Phoenix stopped in the middle of her sentence because Deb moved her finger on the trigger again. "Alright, alright follow me. Do you guys have any positions for a hacker? I have a bad feeling that I'll be in the market for a new job really soon," she said with a worried expression.

"Ah, Deb and Lindsey, what a pleasure it is to meet you in person. To what do I owe this lovely visit?" asked the Dragon in a snake-like manner. He had his hair slicked back. Now here was somebody who had watched one too many mob movies. Deb thought his looks fit his personality. "This visit is not for pleasure," said Lindsey.

"You hurt my boys!" yelled Deb. Lindsey patted her shoulder as she held her by the arm.

"I have heard rumors of your feistiness, Deb, as well as your beauty. I do say, they hardly do you justice."

"Are you serious? Are you seriously trying to flirt with me right now? You hurt Rocko and Jocko. And ew; dream on. Lindsey and I have ruled this town for quite some time now. What makes you think you can just walk in here and take over?"

"Because you and Lindsey are a thing of the past. And now, you can either leave peacefully or I can use force. I must warn you though, I can get quite unpleasant."

"The paranoid temperament of your weasel gave that away," said Lindsey motioning to Phoenix. Phoenix looked at her toes as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'll think we'll choose force," said Deb pulling her gun. The Dragon ducked and yelled for his men. Lindsey and Deb ran for cover. Lindsey got hit in the arm. She screamed and grabbed it. Deb shot three guys and dove behind a stack of crates. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah," said Lindsey short of breath, "but my arm kills."

"Let me see it," said Deb moving Lindsey's hand. "It looks like it's in there pretty deep. We need to get you to a hospital." Just then they hear a loud voice over a megaphone.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

"And this day just keeps getting better!" said Lindsey. Deb shook her head.

"Here's our plan: we're gonna run towards the front to the cops."

"Have you lost your mind? Are you trying to get us put away?"

"They'll take you to the hospital."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But Deb-"

"Butts are for toilet seats, Lindsey. Can you run or do I have to carry you?"

"Deb, after years of running a flawless operation, I'm basically handing myself over to the cops. At least leave me my dignity."

"If you insist," said Deb. Lindsey ran with her gun in her left hand while Deb covered her back. She knew all that ambidextrous training would come in hands one day.

When they came outside, there were police everywhere. Detective Brian held his gun up at them. "Freeze!" he yelled. Deb and Lindsey both dropped their guns. Deb put her hands up. "Put your hands up Lindsey."

"She can't," said Deb, "we need to get her to a hospital. She's been hit in the arm."

"Is this another one of your tricks?"

"Brian, do you honestly think I would turn myself in if she wasn't in danger? She's a kid, for goodness sake."He looked into her eyes. He lowered his gun. "We need an ambulance over here!" he yelled. Deb sighed with relief. Lindsey almost collapsed, but Deb caught her. A few minutes later EMS arrived and put Lindsey on a stretcher. She held Deb's hand as they put her in the back of the ambulance.

"Deb, what's gonna happen to you?"

"Well, to be honest, I'll probably be spending ten to twenty in solitary." Lindsey laughed a little.

"Be tough," she said. Deb nodded. They closed the ambulance doors. Detective Brian gave Deb a sad look. "I know I know, 'I have the right to remain silent,'" she said putting her hands behind her back. He put the cuffs on her. "Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Just as he put her into the back of the police car, he leaned in to where nobody could hear him. "That was a very nice thing you did. May I visit you in prison or call or something?" Deb chuckled. She made sure nobody was looking and kissed him on the cheek.

So in the end, Lindsey was okay. She had to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks before they put her on trial. She and Deb could afford lawyers. The best lawyers in the state actually, so they got off with little more than seventy six hours of community service. The Dragon managed to get away and is still out there somewhere. Phoenix was arrested for hacking. Lindsey was a good sport and visited her in prison since she was the reason that she was in there in the first place. They eventually became good friends. Deb and Lindsey decided to quit while they were ahead and retire from "the business." They transferred all their funds to a private bank in Switzerland. They withdrew as needed. Deb and Detective Brian were married and had two kids. Lindsey went to school, like a normal kid, and will be graduating next year. She's decided to go to college to double major in psychology and computer science. Go figure. Anybody I forgot? Oh yeah, Rocko and Jock. They recovered from their injuries within a month or so and lived with Deb and Brian as her brothers. They still take care of some of Deb's occasional problems. Teachers who give her kids a hard time in school and that sort of stuff. Brian still has no idea 'til this very day. Lindsey also occasionally hacked into the school's computer to correct her grades. You can't expect them to go on the straight and narrow all at once.


End file.
